


Purpose

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [364]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested: Something about Virgil. Anything about Virgil. Just Virgil.





	

Virgil didn’t have a mission.

Scott had a mission; it fueled it, propelled him forward with a fierce and furious energy.  John had a mission, one that shaped every facet and gave him icy, unbreakable purpose.

When he was younger, Virgil wondered if he was missing something by not having a mission like that; he wonders sometimes what Gordon and Alan think of him now.

Virgil doesn’t think he’s missing anything. He’s just _different_  in how he sees the world.  He takes pride in his work for IR, a deep satisfaction in their shared goal that helps to pull him along, but unlike the others, he can picture alternate timelines for himself.

In one, he runs a motorbike shop, the kind of place off the beaten track where birds sing you awake in the morning and where people come with a box of rusty parts and are delivered of a shiny restored bike when they return.  In others, he went to art school, played music, worked in the city behind a drawing board sketching machines, or in a workshop assembling pieces until they were more than the sum of their parts.

Virgil wonders about trips not taken, people not met, sights not seen when they were in the midst of disaster and chaos.

Virgil wishes those alternate versions of himself well.

Above him, Gordon is screaming for something.  The rain has mostly eased, but Gordon’s hair is soaked, dripping down a steady beat, faster than Virgil’s heart.

Virgil reaches up to catch a drop, gets distracted by how _red_  his glove is now.

“No, no, big guy.  Hand on the wound.  Pressure, Virgil, come on, stay with me.”

The sounds around them are merging into a babbling cacophony of voices and machines.  Virgil had heard One coming into land, Alan and Scott’s voices differently pitched mirrors of each other as they talked over each other.  Kayo is shouting orders somewhere past his feet, and Virgil is grateful she’s here.  

Virgil may not have had all that those other those other timelines had, but he has his family.  He closed his eyes and let their voices wash over him and weave together into white noise.

Gordon is shaking him, but he sounds far away, and Virgil can no longer pick out his voice in the noise.

Virgil never had a mission, but he had lived this life with purpose, and that was good enough for him.

Surrounded by his family, Virgil lets himself stop.


End file.
